A Killer Wedding
by evil older sister
Summary: Campanion to 'A Choice to the left' The wedding we have all been hearing about for three stories. No true plot here just schmoopy love between Gabriel and Marie


_**Another Companion to 'A Choice to the left' you will likely need to read all the other companions first, just a warning. Oh and in case anyone asks I don't own Heroes and now without further Ado…**_

A Killer Wedding

The first strains of the wedding march caused a hush to fall on the gathered crowd. Though there was the traditional rows of seats set up on the beautiful green lawn of the cemetery they stood in there was no bride or grooms side, allowing everyone to intermingle easily; the only exception was four seats in the front road of one side and one seat on the other that would remain empty for the entire ceremony . There had originally been confusion and hesitance when Gabriel and Marie had announced what they wanted for a venue on the day of their wedding. As beautiful as the cemetery was in late may with its blooming trees and shining grave stones, most thought it a bit weird to celebrate the two coming together in a place of mourning. But from the moment they began to plan the wedding both knew exactly where they wanted to say their vows, under the tree where they had first kissed, where Gabriel had proposed for the first time; when they found out that the rest of Marie's family, the one killed by the company, were buried about four feet away it sealed the deal.

Gabriel looked down the aisle as first came Molly Walker, as the flower girl, then Elena Dorel, the maid of honor, who walked in time with his best man, Adam Munroe. One of the consequences of being a reformed serial killer was a distinct lack of friends, though he was remedying that slowly. Considering a large portion of the people here today had wanted him dead or in prison at one time or another, and at least one of them still did want him dead he should be glad that there hadn't been any scenes yet. Adam had agreed to be his best man as one of the few people who knew about him and still was willing to befriend him. Given the small wedding there would traditionally only be two more couples before his Marie. The next bridesmaid was Marie's older sister Jennifer being escorted by Marie's older brother, John. Gabriel had been surprised how easily Marie's family and friends accepted him; given his track record with people liking him wasn't exactly good. There had been the traditional threats about hurting Marie but beyond that there was no suspicion, no interrogation just simple acceptance, strange as it was. Those not in the know were surprised when the march continued on for another six minutes with no sign of anyone approaching. There was uncomfortable fidgeting from some, but also understanding looks as the six minutes, the exact amount of time it would take for the march down the center aisle, passed and the March restarted itself, this time with the bride herself beginning the walk on her father's arm.

No one had any doubt how happy Marie was, her vaunted control had been stripped again as she was radiating happiness so strong several of the guest closest to her began to giggle with giddiness. Even without her powers though she was glowing and had a smile that stretched from here to New York. Gabriel couldn't help but smile as she walked up the green toward him; her ankle length white dress, made by her grandmother, swishing with every step of her beautifully bare feet. The veil on her face was held in place by a garland of flowers picked specifically for today, a single red rose surrounded by gardenias, marigolds and sweet pea blossoms sitting on the crown of her unbound, wild hair. To many she looked like a nymph, striding from nature to capture the heart of the man she was marrying; to Gabriel she looked like a goddess, wild and free.

She moved toward him at a slow march; Gabriel stepped forward to shake hands with her father, and then offered her his arm, leading her up to where the justice of the peace stood smiling at them. Marie's father, Eric, remained standing close to the alter off to one side knowing her would have his own place to speak soon. The woman in front of them began to speak.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Marie and Gabriel There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this. Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Gabriel and Mariehave come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing. Marie, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Marie smile never faltered, "Yes it is true."

"With whom do you come and with whose blessings accompany you"

Eric stepped forward, "She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all her families blessing", in that moment Marie felt it, without even looking she felt emotions occupy the five empty chairs simultaneously, her smile widened.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...

Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for love is with you always.

Gabriel, I have not the right to bind thee to Marie, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

Gabriel picked up the ring, one of a set of two made by his own hands, waiting on a pillow held by Micah Hawkins, and held Marie's hand carefully sliding the ring onto her finger. "I wish nothing more", from the corner of his eye, for just a moment he thought he saw his mother's face lit up in a proud smile. His eyes never left Marie, but some part of him felt warmed by the vision.

"Marie, if it be your wish for Gabriel to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger"

Marie slid the match to her ring onto Gabriel's finger feeling the enormity of the moment, the pride and congratulations from beyond the grave mixing with her own happiness. In the crowd Claire had her head buried in Zach's shoulder, not the only one who teared up but the one who cried the hardest. Matt held his son, bouncing him gently to keep him from becoming crying. "I wish nothing more."

"Both Marie and Gabriel have asked to speak their own vows, Gabriel."

Gabriel cleared his throat and spoke the words he had written three weeks ago, "Marie, to this day I have no idea what you saw in me when we first met. I was not a good person then and am only slightly better of a person now. You saw beyond what I was, saw beyond my potential and gave me a chance that everybody would have said you were crazy for. I can't help but think I must have done something amazing once to be able stand up here today and marry you. I don't need to be able to see the future to know that here will be ups and downs but no matter what I promise to always love you."

Marie had tears in her eyes but smiled though them at his promise, she knew better than anyone what turns life could take, so his lack of false promises made everything that much better, She breathed deeply centering herself so she could remember the vows she had written and memorized in the last three months, "Gabriel, I love you, with all my heart. I am not used to being without words, as you well know. I couldn't find them when I sat down to write this, because they just aren't there. I have no words for how much I love, for how happy I am to have found you alive, to be standing before you. I told you once that I would only be able to give my heart once and that's still true. I promise that I will love until the end of time."

"As intended so will it become. By the powers above and the authority vest in me by the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you man and wife. You may seal your promise to each other with a kiss" Marie and Gabriel kissed briefly, and Marie felt the fading strength of the lingering love and pride from the five empty chairs. When they pulled apart to the cheers of their friends and family Marie looked over at the crowd and could see them, faintly. Fuzzy against the midday light of late May and translucent they were there. On one side, smiling reservedly acceptance and pride in showing in her stance, was Gabriel's mother, a woman that Marie had never been able to meet but knew all the same. On the other stood four figures, her mother, stepfather, sister and brother. All four were beaming, practically screaming with joy as they cheered. As quickly as she had seen them they had vanished leaving a feeling of happiness and contentment behind. Holding Gabriel's hand she walked back down the aisle, and knowing she had the blessings of her whole family she walked confidently into her new life.

_**Well here it is the wedding, just to note I got the ceremony for the wedding from **_ hand fasting. info/ index. html _**so I would like to extend my thanks to them for all their help. 14 more stories from this segment to go, plus I have two more, one is a sequel and one is an aside that will likely result in their own arcs**_


End file.
